


an unexpected voyeurism

by swift_archer



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives, Dom Kíli, F/F, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Loud Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, filis wife is slightly bisexual, kilis girl likes it rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swift_archer/pseuds/swift_archer
Summary: Fili's wife searches for her husband in the training grounds.Bur instead she finds kili and his betroth in a very compromising position. The problem is she can't seem to tear her eyes away .





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This cannon has been on my mind for a while now. And yes this is my first the Hobbit fic , so go gentle on me.

The soft sounds of music drift down the halls of Erebor as Naina emerge quietly from the kitchens. She had missed dinner again, due to her duties as the crown prince's wife.

she had been married to Fili for almost three years , and their love was still as strong as ever. She had been his sweetheart from Ered luin and he has vowed to marry her when erebor was reclaimed.

Naina had been searching for her prince everywhere. she checked in his study and in the greate hall but he was nowhere to be seen. she was starting to get worried , she knew Fili had not eaten supper.

"he's probabily at the sparing ground with his brother " she thought , as made her way down .

The clang of swords echoed across the training grounds. Naina peeped her head in expecting to see her husband and his brother sparing , bit instead she saw kili sparing with his long time betroth , the shieldmaiden Dalia .

Dalia was originally from the Iron Hills. (which explains her wild behavior ) She snuck into lord Dains army during the battle of the five armies and fought bravely , and it's said that the youngest prince fell for her when she saved him.

To anyone who didn't know them, the sparring match would have seemed violent and fiercely competitive, but those who did know the two would have seen the fire of excitement in their eyes as their blades tangled over and over again.

It's was late in the afternoon so they were alone in the training grounds . Naina who normally liked watching sparing matches decided to watch the two for a bit before going of to find Fili .

Kili was bigger and stronger than his significant other , but Dalia often made up for that with her finesse with a blade, and today was no exception when she managed to knock his sword away.

"Do you yield?" Dalia pressed, breathing hard, elation in her heart when she beheld the fiery look of defiance her lover fixed her with.

With a low growl, Kili dropped low and barreled forward, head butting Dalia squarely in the gut and knocking her off her feet. Dalia was so surprised by the move, she did nothing to block it, sword clattering away as she crashed to the ground. Before she could even draw another breath, Kili was on top of her, pinning her down with his greater weight.

"look at him , he's such a brute " ,Naina thought as she watched the two.

Kili leered down at her taking in the heat in his betroths eyes with glee as he ground his hips subtly against hers. Dalia groaned quietly, her eyes briefly flickering shut.

"Do you yield…Dalia?" the younger prince asked, his voice a hiss as he hovered just above her, lips mere inches from hers, their hot breath mingling in that tiny space.

" Ooh…I yield, Amralime". Now claim your victory," she urged, bucking her hips eagerly against Kili's. Kili grinned at her briefly before claiming her lips.

Their play on the floor was half coupling and half wrestling. At some point in the middle of things, they'd somehow managed to roll off to the side of the arena, coats and tunics torn away.

Naina flet her cheeks flush . "oh Mahal what am I doing here ? "  
as much as Naina wanted to , she could not tear get eyes away from the coupal.

Naina had always thought that Dalia was beautiful, but she was a very ,diffent kind of beauty .

Nainas hair was ginger with soft curls , and deep green eyes . her beauty was warm like a summer morning .

Dalia had dark wavy hair , and eyes the colour of amber . she was more of a 'punch you in the face' kind of beautiful .

The sound of kili's voice snapped Naina out of thought.

"Up…up against the wall," Kili panted as he reached to undo Dalia's belt.

"Wait…" Dalia groaned, reaching past Kili's hands to undo his belt first. "I want…to…let me see it first."

Again, Kili grinned at his lover, enflamed by how eager she was.

"As you wish…my love ," he teased lightly as he moved to help Dalia lower her trousers and small clothes, bringing his already straining cock into view.

"oh Mahal no no no , don't look Naina!"

To her horror she found herself shamelessly looking at her brother-in-laws cock .

As with most things, Kili was the larger than hes brother . but of course fili was by no means small ...

"well there's no harm in just looking " Naina thought . besides she loved fili , he was her One . that doesn't mean she cant have a bit of entertainment .

what fili doesnt know won't hurt him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is moment you've all been waiting for .  
> Smut smut smut .  
> Enjoy my lovely readers !!

Dalia was already whimpering with want just from the sight of Kili's prick, huge…swollen and red with desire, with a few drops of pre-cum leaking from the tip.

Leaning forward, she gently began to squeeze him, causing Kili's head to fall back as he moaned in pleasure.

Dalia smiled, the scent of her lovers arousal filling her nose with musk and spice.

"Mm…don't tease me too much…love. I'll come before I can fuck you," he warned her.

"We can't have that," Dalia said as he licked his lips. "Up against the wall, you said?" she asked, wriggling out from beneath kilis larger body.

Naina crouched behind the door , the wooden table in front of her was hiding her from their view . she hoped that no one would see her.

"Yes…right across from the doors," Kili said,

"So if anyone comes in, they'll see us together.

They'll see me… fucking you. They'll see me thrusting into your tight cunt and they'll hear you scream my name and they'll know who you belongs to," he said,

his voice heated and passionate as he approached Dalia, who was already leaning up against the wall, writhing and mewling, already helpless with desire.

Nainas felt her heart race at kili's words . She had known kili almost all her life but had never expected the mischievous prince to have such foul mouth.

It seems like she was about to find out exactly how the young prince truly acted in the throes of sex.

"Oh…Mahal…yes… yes, " Dalia panted, body already beginning to rut against the hard stone wall.

When Kili suddenly seized her in his arms, Dalia leaned back against him, whimpering as he slipped a hand between her legs and gently rubbing through the cloth of her trousers.

"Mm…feel that…feel how wet you are…and that's all for me. Do you want me to fuck you, love?"

"Hngh…yes…kha'I-ith," she groaned, grinding herself against Kili's hand.

" Little wolf?" Kili teased softly as he undid herbelt, slipping a hand into her trousers, and dipping a finger in her wet heat.

"You still find that funny, don't you."

"Ah…yes…love. You will always be…my kha'I-ith.

Oh! " she whimpered, panting a little bit harder as Kili slipped another finger in her.

"And I love you…," Kili whispered before slipping his hand out of Dalia's clothes and taking a moment to push them down past her thighs.

Naina felt herself grow wet at the sight , and she unconsciously slid her hand up her skirts her panties were soaked .

she quickly remembered that they were oblivious to her presence and had not, technically, given her permission to watch ..but she thought, guiltily so, it made it all the more arousing.

This little occurence...could simply remain her secret?

she pushed them to the side and touched her clit , trying not to make any sounds as she pleasures herself.

"Hurry, Kili…hngh…hurry," Dalia pleaded. worried that they will be seen.

"patience I need to prepare you" the younger prince soothed

"no I need you in me now!"

he positioned himself at her entrance, tip only just touching the entrance

"Are you ready for me, love?" Kili whispered in her ear.

"Yes… oh…I'm ready. Take me, " Dalia urged, struggling not to thrust herself back on the cock that was about to impale her.

"As my princess wishes," Kili said, slowly pushing just the head of his cock inside her.

Dalia moaned aloud at the intrusion, feeling her body stretch deliciously to accommodate it. For several moments, the two of them held still, just getting used to the feeling. Then, very slowly, Kili started to push into her.

Dalia groaned in both pleasure and pain with every inch. They had never done it so rough like this and she was loving it, really feeling the girth of kili's huge cock. When Kili was fully buried inside her and they were slotted perfectly together, they took another moment to just feel it.

what Naina was seeing was beyond her most heated fantasies. This was truly something she had never before even considered. Watching it, she had to stop herself rutting against the floor like an animal.

Ooh..., âzyungâl "Dalia moaned in pleasure, legs trembling. "So…so huge…"

"Tell me, lass," kili urged, slipping his hand back between Dalia's legs. "Tell me how you want it. "

"Hngh…I…I want you to fuck me… hard. So hard. I want…to feel your strong body against me…and your large cock filling me…over and over again. Oh, Mahal, just fuck me, Kili!" she begged, body beginning to move back against Kili's hips.

"I'm going to," Kili said with a smirk, giving an experimental twitch of his hips. Dalia gave an obscenely loud moan at the simple movement, her body igniting with sensation.

Kili didn't hold back after that. He thrust in and out, again and again, taking her harder than he ever had before, and the lass was nearly screaming with bliss as she was pounded against the stone wall.

Naina's mind was clouded with lust she moved her fingers in more aggressively, the pleasure doubled by the hurried pace.

she bit into the sleeve of her dress to stop a moan, dangerously bordering on loud enough for the lovers to hear. she was close to sweet, blissful release.

" Mine! " Kili snarled gleefully, one hand at Dalia's clit and the other at her hip, fingernails digging until he'd drawn blood, never once letting up his pace.

"Yes," Dalia whimpered in pleasure, body moving in time with his "All yours…always. Oh, Mahal…oh, Kili…I…I'm going to-"

"Yes, come, " Kili hissed in her ear, "Come for me, Azyungal."

" Ah! " Dalia gave one last cry as she came hard on kili's cock. As her body seemed to melt with pleasure, she felt Kili come inside her, filling her with the hot, sticky burst of seed.

Still panting and breathing hard, both shaking with the force of the orgasm, the pair slowly dropped to their knees, still linked together.

Dalia leaned back against Kili. After a time, the shieldmaiden turned her head so that the two of them could share in a long, languid kiss.

Naina layed her head back against the wall as she found her release . she quickly neatened her dress and took a moment to catch her breath .

She took one last look at the pair. they truly made a nice match . Dalia had a beautiful body, a very athletic figure .

Naina found herself wondering how Dalia's breasts would feel beneath her touch , and how her lips would feel against hers. she quickly dismissed such thoughts and quietly walked back to the chambers she and fili shared .

"Thank you," Dalia whispered against Kili's lips. "I love it when you fuck me like that."

"Always happy to oblige," Kili said, still breathing hard, though his face was lit with a smile.

"wait kili did you see that?"

"see what love" kili asked

"I thought I saw a shadow by the door, I proberly imagined it" Dalia tilted her head a the door.

" we should continue this in my chambers , I'm not done with you yet"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes I've always imagined kili to be into rough loving.  
> As for Naina you can't blame her for being a voyeur, I mean who wouldn't wanna see some live porn. Lol.  
> So any guess on what will happen next?

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think


End file.
